


Information Eggstraction

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Bottom, Feels, Light Bondage, Mirrors, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Top, easter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Connor and Nine get a little too competitive over the office Easter egg hunt. They’re good competition for each other, to the extent that finding Gavin’s eggs will decide the victor. What lengths will they go to in order to get the information they need to win?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt in the New Era Discord server, but I may have er, perverted it a little...
> 
> And hey, the server is a real fun place to hang out for people who like reading and writing DBH fic. You can find it at https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm

Easter long weekend shifts were the worst. Not only were people being kept away from their families, but they were generally kept working hard too. Day shifts went by quickly with the increase in petty crime and dangerous driving. Nights were much slower, but the limited number of people on duty meant the majority of them were in the station, ready to support those on the phones or answer call outs.

Not much had happened last night, and the build up of nervous energy wasn’t helping people concentrate on their existing workloads. Captain Fowler had arrived at the office early on Saturday night with bags on bags of Easter eggs and the rules of the game he’d come up with in an attempt to keep the morale of both human and android staff high.

Each of the human detectives and senior officers would choose a colour and hide their eggs around the precinct. Anywhere within the property limits was acceptable as long as getting to the hiding spot wouldn’t break too many work health and safety standards. The rest of the staff would compete to see who could find the most eggs, being allowed to keep whatever they found.

What Fowler hadn’t realised was how greatly both Connor and Nine wanted to prove their hunting capabilities. Or, at least to beat one another. Connor wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he wanted to prove to himself that not being top of the line didn’t make him a bad detective. Nine, meanwhile, had a reputation to uphold as the station’s newest recruit.

At first Connor had pulled ahead. He knew everyone in the DPD better than Nine by virtue of having worked there longer and because he was generally more social, or at least he liked to think so. He’d been struck with inspiration about who had hid their eggs where several times once all the obvious spots had been accounted for. Hank’s had been simple enough, for example. He’d thought the game was stupid and had therefore been lazy about it and just left them in and around his desk and the coffee machine.

But Nine had caught up after noticing Officer Chen and Person’s hiding spots on each corner of the toilet stalls. They’d joked androids would have been less likely to look there, as they never used the bathroom, and other humans might find them too gross to take.

Things continued like this until eventually everyone reconvened to see if a winner could be announced yet, as well as what was still missing. Very few of the other officers had managed to snag anything with the way Connor and Nine had been so fast to gather everything up. After a count of each colour, Connor and Nine had exactly the same amount of eggs. It also became clear that everything had been found except for the ones that had been wrapped in red foil.

The group turned to look at Gavin as one. He’d avoided the game and its participants as much as possible, and even now was still sitting at his desk on the other side of the office. The sudden attention made Gavin looked over at them instinctively as he took a sip of his late night coffee. He raised a brow and then slowly lowered his feet off the desk. His look changed to one of confusion when the group continued staring at him.

“ _What_?” he demanded defensively.

“Your eggs are the only ones that haven’t been found yet,” Connor helpfully explained.

Gavin didn’t seem to see it that way, though. “Uh, you’re keeping track?” Something about the tone triggered the ‘nervous’ descriptor in Connor’s algorithm, but it was a low percentage of association and didn’t really make sense, so he chose to dismiss it.

“Yes, Nine and I have become quite competitive,” Connor replied. “Perhaps you should get a prize for being able to hide them the best?”

Gavin took another long sip of his drink and glanced away. “Maybe… you should just keep looking?”

Since it seemed Gavin was going to continue being unhelpful, the group’s attention soon returned to the results of the hunt. It was decided that since Connor and Nine were the only ones that could win now, they should be the only ones to continue looking. They agreed that once a winner had been decided, they would share the ones they’d hogged with the others since it wasn’t like they’d gain much from trying to ingest them.

Once the new rules had been established, Nine began to move away from the group first. Connor noticed he was going after Gavin, who had quietly moved away from his desk in the meantime. Connor wanted to follow them, worried Nine would try to get an edge over him by interrogating the location out of Gavin, but Hank interrupted.

“Connor, we should take a break from the game for a bit. I need your help on something that was seen on camera a few hours ago.”

Of course Connor agreed to lend his assistance, though he couldn’t help but reserve a large part of his processing power for thinking about where on earth Gavin could have hidden all seven of his eggs. He knew for a fact they had checked every room of the office, as well as the entire car park.

Where could they be if they hadn’t found a single one yet?

* * *

 

“Gavin,” Nine called out to his partner before he could get too much further away.

Gavin jumped slightly before turning around and trying to pretend he hadn’t. “What is it, Nine? I’m not going to tell you where they are,” he said flatly.

Nine shook his head. “I just had a thought about one of our cases and would to discuss it with you for a moment. Shall we?” he asked as he inclined his head toward the nearest room. It wasn’t a coincidence that it was the interrogation room.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the clock he could see hanging in the break room from here. “All right, fine, but don’t take too long. I need to go buy myself dinner before the supermarket closes.”

Nine thought he sensed a change in Gavin’s vitals, but chalked it up to his annoyance at being held up. Why would any part of what Gavin had just said be a lie?

Nine followed him into the interrogation room and gently closed the door behind them. He turned the lights on while Gavin fumbled for the switch against the wrong wall. He looked embarrassed when they came on, but didn’t comment.

Gavin stood around awkwardly and folded his arms. He raised his eyebrow at Nine when the android came to stand very close to him. Nine moved to lean most of his weight against the edge of the table and turned the chair around for Gavin.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you hear Fowler earlier in the week going on about that standing meeting bullshit? I don’t want this to last very long.”

Nine smiled tightly at him, then slid to the side so the chair was between him and Gavin. He sat back on the table properly before taking hold of Gavin’s wrists and dragging him forward, making his knees bend and his chest slam into the back of the chair.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gavin demanded as Nine reached for the cuffs that hung over a bar under the table, which were used when uncooperative criminals were being interrogated. They were positioned between his legs when he cuffed Gavin’s wrists to the table, so his forearms made contact with his inner thighs when his arms weren’t straight.

“I lied. It’s not the case that I want to talk about,” Nine admitted. When Gavin tried to stand, his legs were long enough that he was able to press a foot into the back of Gavin’s knee and force him to sit down again.

“Are you serious?” Gavin demanded. He pulled at his wrists uselessly and grimaced. “What is it with you two and this stupid competition?”

“Stay still and I’ll let you out sooner than you think,” Nine said as he turned to the side.

He raised one leg up over Gavin’s head so he could get off the table without disturbing his captive’s position. Gavin stared at him as he walked around behind him. Nine knelt on the ground behind him and began his search.

Gavin’s boots were an unlikely prospect given what he was looking for, but Nine thought it was best to be thorough now that he had the chance. He undid the laces and took off each one, checking the insides in a quick, efficient motion.

Nine put the boots aside and began patting his way up Gavin’s legs, covered as they were by loose jeans that had been pulled tight by the position Nine had forced him to sit in. He could see Gavin didn’t have anything in his pockets.

Nine quickly and efficiently patted up the inside of his thighs and then over his backside. “ _Hey_ ,” Gavin complained, finally seeming to have found his voice again. “What the hell?”

Nine didn’t bother checking the jacket yet, since the pockets there were the most obvious place for Gavin to hide anything, and he didn’t wanted to be distracted from anything else that might be of importance. His hands patted up Gavin’s stomach and chest, and for once Nine wasn’t worried that he’d found a firearm strapped under an arm.

He felt the holster, but there wasn’t room to hide anything in it other than the weapon that was already there. Nine’s hand grazed Gavin’s nipple as he returned to his search, and the human gave a sharp intake of air that they both decided to ignore.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably when Nine reached into the pockets of his leather jacket and found what he’d been looking for. At least, partially.

Nine hummed as he put the scrunched up red foil on the table in front of them, where Gavin couldn’t ignore the incriminating evidence. Nine checked the pockets of the hoodie he had on underneath his jacket to be sure, but didn’t find anything else.

“Well then,” Nine said as he stood and returned to leaning against the table. He picked up one of the foil wrappers and began uncurling it to a flat rectangle.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Couldn’t you have just asked?” Gavin grumbled.

“I knew you wouldn’t answer me honestly,” Nine said dismissively. There were only two pieces of foil. That left five eggs unaccounted for, but it was still possible Gavin had eaten all of them.

“Yeah? And what exactly do you think I did?” Gavin demanded with a sneer.

“You ate them instead of hiding them, and then you felt bad about it when you saw how invested Connor and I were in the competition. You already ate dinner three hours ago, while everyone was setting up the game. You were going to go to the supermarket to replace the eggs,” Nine hypothesised, and accused.

“You don’t have proof for all of that,” Gavin refuted, of course. “I always have two dinners on night shift. Why would I bother going to all that trouble when there are still five others?”

Nine took hold of Gavin’s jaw and tilted his face upward, noticing the roughness of his scruff against the sensors in his hand. He leaned in swiftly and Gavin opened his mouth in surprise when Nine’s lips met his. It was the perfect opportunity to delve his tongue inside.

Nine was immediately assaulted by data about Gavin’s DNA, health and everything that he’d eaten or drunk in the last several hours. He slid his tongue against Gavin’s, trying to get an accurate estimate of how much chocolate he might have consumed in the last three hours.

Nine leaned back and licked his lips while he thought. Gavin was staring up at him, face flushed and panting slightly after being unable to breathe naturally for a time. It was obvious even without his scans that Gavin was aroused. Perhaps there was something he could exchange for information instead.

“Results inconclusive,” Nine muttered. There were just too many variables for him to make an accurate estimate with the information he had. “But, if there really are others still in hiding, the fact stands that neither Connor nor I have been able to find them. You know I’ll do anything it takes to complete my mission. So what will it be, Detective?”

Gavin’s eyes widened as the implication became apparent to his addled brain. Gavin snorted and jerked his head aside, and Nine let him break the grip he had on him. “What, you going to try and fuck the information out of me, tin can?”

“You seem amenable to this strategy,” Nine teased. “I’ll give you what you want, if you give me what I want.”

Gavin’s mouth dropped open slightly. His fingers twitched against the bar they were cuffed to, and his pupils dilated slightly when he looked up at his partner. Nine was aware his smile could be described as predatory.

But he already knew what Gavin’s answer would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin tried to maintain his bravado in the face of Nine being, well, _Nine_. “You think I’d help you cheat? I’d like to see you try and get it out of me.”

Nine’s smile didn’t change, and Gavin realised he’d been expecting that exact reaction. Hoping for the challenge, probably.

He watched Nine warily as the android moved to stand behind him once again. Gavin’s eyes flicked to the mirror as Nine leaned in close, but he didn’t quite touch him anywhere.

“I’m sure you’d like to hear and feel it too,” Nine replied softly. His hands came to rest on Gavin’s hips. He dragged his fingertips up Gavin’s sides, reaching under his jacket. Though the soft material of his shirt still provided some kind of barrier, it only seemed to make him notice the touch more.

Gavin felt Nine’s knee rest on the edge of the seat behind him. It pressed snugly against his backside, but all Gavin wanted was something to grind his steadily hardening dick into. Nine pressed forward and brushed his lips behind Gavin’s ear even as his fingers began rubbing the soft material of his shirt against his nipples.

Gavin couldn’t help the soft moan that passed his lips. Trust Nine to have already figured out how sensitive he was there. Nine rubbed his palms in wide circles over his chest, then held his pecs firmly. Gavin didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Nine softened his hold again and turned his attention to flicking his fingers across his hardened nubs.

Gavin’s hips jerked forward, but there wasn’t anything to press against. The back of the chair didn’t extend all the way down to the seat, and his hands weren’t good for much when they were cuffed to the table.

One of Nine’s hands moved away and Gavin bucked his hips hopefully again, but it only reached up to move the collar of his leather jacket and hoodie aside. A warm, wet mouth slid down the side of his neck, but it was all just more teasing to him.

“Nine, please,” Gavin said before he could berate himself for caving into pleading already.

“Yes, Gavin?” Nine asked as though he was entirely unaffected. Which, Gavin reflected, it was entirely possible he was. Hell if he knew if an android could get anything physical out of this.

“Touch my dick already, fucking hell,” he grumbled in an attempt to sound less desperate.

Nine hummed into his neck as a hand passed back over his chest, over his stomach, and then veered off to feel up one of his thighs. Gavin tried to shift forward and force the hand higher, but his jeans were already stretched as far as they could go by the poles that made up the back of the chair. He groaned and rested his head on his shoulder as the confines of his pants became almost painful.

“Oh, Gavin,” Nine whispered against his ear as his second hand made the journey further down his body. “Giving in to sulk already? Don’t you know the satisfaction of delayed gratification?”

“It hurts,” Gavin muttered through gritted teeth. He sucked in air quickly when Nine’s hands brushed against him ever so slightly on their way up to his belt.

“You know there’s an easy way to put an end to all of this,” Nine reminded softly as he undid his belt with gentle and precise movements. He let the silence continue as he slowly rolled Gavin’s leather belt up and placed it on the table in front of him. He undid the button and pulled down Gavin’s fly, offering him some relief. “Tell me what I want to know and I’ll allow you to come.”

Gavin shivered at the wording. “I told you, I’m not going to help you cheat.”

“It’s not cheating,” Nine insisted. “It’s simply using all the resources at my disposal.”

Gavin moaned loudly when one of Nine’s hands finally reached into his briefs and wrapped around his length. He couldn’t help but buck into his hand, revelling in whatever friction the awkward position could provide.

He whined when Nine’s hand retreated again all too quickly. The red and wet tip of his cock was now being held flush against his stomach by the elastic of his underwear. Gavin felt his chest rise and fall as he panted harshly.

“Tell me,” Nine murmured, voice much huskier than before. He’d probably made it that way because he’d known it would make Gavin squirm. “Tell me, and I’ll give you what you want.”

“N-no,” Gavin managed. He felt Nine’s hands slide back up his body, taking his t-shirt with them this time.

Nine held the hem of Gavin’s shirt to his mouth. “Hold this,” he ordered, and Gavin saw no point in refusing him that much. He held his shirt in his mouth and looked down instinctively, trying to see what Nine was going to do.

The android’s fingers came back to his already flushed and erect nipples and began rolling them between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Gavin gasped through the dampening fabric of his shirt and jerked his hips once again. The elastic of his underwear slipped against his cock, making him whimper. As his core warmed and his belly tightened, he knew he’d have been able to jerk himself off in a few seconds flat. If only he had free use of his hands.

Nine clamped down on his nipples and squeezed them more firmly even as he rolled them more slowly. A mix of pleasure and pain shot through him. Gavin could see his cock had started to leak once again.

Gavin was allowed a moment of relief before Nine put the pressure on once again. Artificially perfect teeth bit into the join between his neck and shoulder, and he moaned loudly, forgetting about holding up his shirt just long enough for it to fall back down. Not that it had far to go with Nine’s hands at his chest.

There was a quiet sound of amusement, and then Gavin had been released again. Nine lifted his shirt and allowed them both to admire his work. Gavin swallowed at how flushed and swollen they were now.

“How lovely,” Nine commented as he let the shirt fall back into place. Gavin hissed as the soft material was now enough to irritate his nipples whenever it moved. “But that’s not what I’m here for.” A hand reached back into his underwear again and gave him a long stroke, and Gavin almost sobbed with relief. But all Nine did after that was hold onto him. “You know what you have to do to get what you want.”

Not trusting himself to speak, Gavin shook his head helplessly. He wanted to come so badly, but revealing his secret was a point of pride now. He wouldn’t give in so easily.

Nine didn’t sound amused when he withdrew his hand, and began massaging Gavin’s still clothed ass instead. He lifted Gavin’s hips and roughly kneaded his cheeks and thighs. But then Nine leaned forward again to speak softly against his neck.

“Stand up.”

It took Gavin a moment to understand what he wanted, then he had to figure out how to do it. He shakily stood, relying on the remaining strength in his thighs since his hands and arms weren’t much use in this position.

Nine rose behind him as well and removed the chair from the equation, allowing Gavin to bring his legs together and rest for a moment. It occurred to him that he could now move his junk close enough to his cuffed hands to touch himself, and he immediately stepped closer to the table.

Only once he’d almost made it did Nine bring a hand down on his shoulder. “Do not touch yourself, or you’ll be back in an uncomfortable position much sooner than you’d like,” Nine both explained and mildly threatened.

Gavin hesitated and clenched his fists. He knew Nine could overpower him, twist his body into any position he desired, and stop him from doing what he wanted. But the only other way to get off was to give Nine what he wanted, and he wasn’t ready to give in yet. As long as he could still think clearly, Gavin wasn’t going to give in that easily.

In fact, he was kind of starting to have fun.

Gavin forced himself to relax, but gripped the pole under the table that his hands were cuffed to. He nodded and shifted his stance into something more comfortable. Nine patted his ass gently and Gavin went to glare at him. But as Nine knelt down he couldn’t quite see him over his shoulder, so he looked into the mirror across the room. He couldn’t see anything below mid-thigh now, but he could see the way Nine was looking up at him while he pulled his pants down.

Gavin glanced away and felt himself flush slightly as he stepped out of them obediently. Nine’s expression was amused, but it was soft rather than cruel. Gavin repeated the movement as his underwear came down as well. Maybe Nine did want something more than just the location of the eggs?

Gavin looked down and was distracted by the sight of his own hard cock again. Nine seemed to notice him looking and pulled Gavin’s hips back, forcing him to step away from his hands and bend over uncomfortably. Nine’s tongue running over his hole cut off any protest that had been on its way out of his mouth.

It was hard for Gavin to relax in this position, but Nine had some sort of lubricant on his tongue that helped ease the way more than spit alone would have. Nine squeezed his ass and spread his cheeks as he alternated between kissing and licking the outside of his hole and spearing his tongue inside.

Gavin groaned once again. If the table hadn’t been bolted to the floor, he probably would have dragged it across the room by now. “Nine, please,” he said between moans, pressing back as best he could in his awkward position.

Nine withdrew his tongue, but Gavin soon found it had been replaced with his fingers, which were also coated in the lube like substance from his mouth.

“I don’t want you to beg and plead, Gavin,” Nine said, just loudly enough to be heard. Gavin automatically looked into the mirror. He wished he could turn his back to it and watch fingers move in and out of him. “I want to hear you telling me where the other five are. Only then will I give you what you want. Or, given the way you’ve been trying to rut against your own hand, perhaps it’s more accurate to say it’s what you _need_.”

Gavin shook his head even as a whimper escaped his lips. Nine looked satisfied with himself anyway. When he stood up again, Gavin saw Nine’s pants were undone and his hard length was sticking out. Nine turned his face away, possibly politely, as he transferred something from his mouth to his hand.

“I’m going to uncuff you, Gavin,” Nine explained calmly as he rubbed the lube over himself. “You will immediately put your hands on the table and bend over it.”

Gavin nodded slowly. Nine reached forward to grab the keys that were magnetised to the underside of the table, well out of Gavin’s reach. As he leaned over, Gavin felt the tip of his slick dick bump against his left ass cheek. He automatically tried to press back and get it to touch him somewhere more interesting.

“What, you can’t go ten seconds without something up your ass?” Nine asked as he slid his fingers back inside. He nudged Gavin forward with the rest of his body, and he got the hint to walk forward. Doing so with Nine’s fingers in him was certainly interesting.

Gavin tried to stop before reaching his hands, but Nine shoved him forward until Gavin’s dick was pressed against them. It was quite the task to not give into the temptation of rubbing himself off.

He positioned his hands so Nine could unlock the cuffs, and neither of them cared when they clattered to the ground. Nine dropped the key as well, not willing to turn his attention away now. He pressed his long, slim fingers against Gavin’s prostate, but Gavin slid his hands along the tabletop and bent over. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them as he widened his stance. He could tell Nine was pleased without even having to look at him.

“Very good,” Nine praised as he gently drew his fingers out, and that was enough to make Gavin’s heart beat even faster. But all higher thought vanished when Nine thrust forward.

Nine’s cock was able to reach further than his fingers. The stretch was manageable and he slid smoothly.

“Now, just one more thing,” Nine added as he shifted into a position that would be better for thrusting. Gavin leaned on his elbows and looked back, even though he knew what Nine was going to say. “But, I don’t think you’re ready to tell me yet, are you?”

“I’ll think about it,” Gavin tried to tease, but was far too breathless.

Fingers slid over his hips and gripped them tight as Nine began to pick up his thrusts. Gavin’s dick strained and it was almost enough to get him there. He began to whimper in the back of his throat, and then started flat out moaning his approval. He closed his eyes and felt his fingertips slide over the table as he looked for something to hold onto, and knew he was on the precipice.

He felt Nine lean over him and groaned as his thrusts suddenly became a little shallower. But of course he wasn’t going to make it that easy, was he?

“Look into the mirror, Gavin,” Nine whispered as he turned his jaw to face it. Gavin opened his eyes and took in his own flushed face, open mouth and glassy eyes. “Connor is watching us from the observation room.”

Gavin made a choking sound and stared at the mirror harder, as though that would help him to see through it. “N-Nine,” he murmured urgently, feeling himself on the edge of panic, though his brain was too addled to remember exactly why he was worried.

“It’s ok, he won’t report us or tell anyone else,” Nine soothed. “But unfortunately, this means all my hard work has been for nothing. If he’s watching, then he’s probably listening too. So I can’t have you yelling out your hiding spot while he’s in a position to get to it first.”

Nine began to withdraw from him and some kind of fear of abandonment gripped Gavin’s chest. “You can’t leave me like this after all that!”

Nine looked down at him coolly, but he did pause. “There’s no point in continuing. It would just be a waste of time and energy.”

“What if Connor comes in here and tries the same strategy? Or tries it a bit later? I’m going to be on edge all night if you leave me now,” Gavin whined, desperate to convince him. He didn’t think Nine was being totally serious about leaving him to suffer after everything, but it was hard to tell with the android’s poker face.

Nine gave him another of those shortlived tender looks and nodded once. “All right, I suppose you make a good point. Making you come now will give me several hours to think of a new strategy.”

Gavin whimpered as Nine’s hand wrapped around his cock once more, but this time he jerked him just as he needed. He watched Nine in the mirror as he leaned over him and continued fucking into him. The LED flashed yellow sporadically as Nine also stared into the mirror. Gavin wondered if he was communicating with Connor.

Or taunting him.

Gavin shuddered and gave a relieved moan as he was finally allowed to come. It splattered all over the table top, his stomach and Nine’s hand. Gavin breathed heavily as he watched yet more come shoot out of him, then sighed when it finally seemed to be over. Nine gave him one final, gentle tug before withdrawing his hand.

All at once Gavin’s vision blurred and he wiped at his face with a shaky hand. He was… crying?

Nine withdrew slowly and lowered his knee from the table. He supported Gavin as he slid backward and dropped his full weight onto his feet again.

“Shit, that was intense,” he muttered as he wiped his sweat and tear stained face with the bottom of his shirt. He looked up at Nine again, who had reached out to stroke a hand through his hair.

“But was it enough to satisfy you until the end of our shift, I wonder?” Nine murmured. Gavin flushed as he left a kiss on his hairline. He wondered if Nine would have kissed him on the mouth if his tongue hadn’t just been up his ass.

Gavin mumbled noncommittally, and Nine reached out to tilt his chin up. “Do try to avoid finding yourself alone with Connor until then.”

Gavin didn’t get a chance to respond as Nine helped him clean up and get dressed again as best he could, then took him to the bathrooms while no one was around and used wet hand towels to help him clean up properly.

Neither of them left until they were satisfied they had gotten rid of the smell of spunk. Nine brought him the deodorant and hair gel that Gavin kept at his desk in case of extended shifts. Once he looked and smelled presentable again, they returned to the main floor.

Gavin couldn’t help but smile to himself as he sat at his desk. Nine might have two more eggs now, or at least their wrappers. But he still had the rest of his secret.

He wondered if Connor liked to play as dirty as Nine.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor looked over at Gavin, who was eating his midnight meal and looking awfully pleased with himself. Since the end of the encounter, both Connor and Nine had continued subtly checking the station for any sign of the remaining eggs. Nine only had to find two more to ensure his victory, while Connor was desperate to catch up. But neither of them had had any success yet.

The others were starting to get impatient with them. Connor didn’t want to call things off while Nine was in the lead, but it seemed time was running out.

It had already been two hours since the end of Gavin and Nine’s little tryst. Connor had watched the footage back before deleting it from the room’s records, so he knew searching Gavin’s person wouldn’t yield any further results. He had, however, been susceptible to talking when at the precipice of orgasm. Attempting a variation of Nine’s other strategy could lead to greater success.

And if he were honest, they had both been looking for an excuse…

It was Officer Chen who ended up giving him his chance. “Happy Easter, douchebag,” she said as she walked past Gavin. He lazily flipped her off and took another sip of his soup.

“You want to have a smoke?” Gavin shot back at her a moment later.

“I thought you were quitting?”

“For you I’ll make an exception,” Gavin replied.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be there in five,” she conceded before turning away to quickly sit back down and type something into her computer.

There were really only a few places left that he could consider Gavin’s personal space. Places that might hold further answers to his predicament, such as the inside of his desk and car. If Connor timed things well, he should be able to check at least one of those places while Gavin was gone, and then intercept him on the way back in. No one would complain about him taking longer breaks than usual on a holiday shift.

Gavin loitered around his desk while he waited for Officer Chen. Connor watched him unlock one of the drawers and pulled out his lighter. He muttered to himself as he pushed a few other things aside, but it seemed he didn’t have any cigarettes stored there. Connor suspected that was because Nine had quietly gotten rid of them some time ago.

The two human officers left soon after that. Nine met his eyes and subtly reached for the drawer, which Gavin hadn’t bothered to lock in his hurry to leave with Officer Chen. If there was something in there, Connor knew he didn’t stand a chance of stealing it from under Nine’s nose now. Connor decided to take a risk and go for the car instead.

Connor silently left the room and followed Gavin and Officer Chen over to the elevator. He waited for the doors to close on them before making his way over to the stairs that led to the small underground car park. Connor dimmed the LEDs on his clothing and his forehead so he would remain unseen in the darkness as he hurried over to Gavin’s car.

He crouched by a nearby vehicle just as they exited the elevator. As Connor had hoped he would, Gavin unlocked his car using the remote on his keys. This meant Connor was able to pick up and replicate the unlock signal for later use.

Gavin finished fishing around for his cigarettes in the glovebox, then closed his door and moved back over to Officer Chen. They left the underground car park, heading for the only spot smoking was permitted around the building.

Connor waited until they were out of sight before making a move. He sent the unlock signal to the car again, and winced as it made a sound and flashed its hazard lights again. But it seemed his estimate of the humans’ hearing and visual range had been accurate. Connor climbed into the passenger side and closed the door, locking it again.

Connor lifted the compartment behind the gearbox and looked for some hint, or better yet, a few eggs. A quick scan of the contents only showed old receipts and loose change. Connor glanced up and noticed a plastic bag on the back seat. When he looked inside he saw refills for the food Gavin kept at the station when he was rostered on shifts at odd hours. More interestingly, at the bottom of the bag Connor found two pieces of red foil.

The android smiled to himself as he unfolded them to make sure it was two individual and whole pieces of foil. This made him and Nine even in their little competition. Connor briefly considered asking Nine if he’d found anything in the desk, but realised that if Nine called him about the same thing now he’d lie about it. So there was no point.

Connor was about to turn his attention to the glovebox in front of him when he spotted Gavin and Officer Chen coming back into the underground parking lot already. They were too close to not notice him leaving the car, but were too far away too have spotted him yet.

Connor ducked down and tried to cram his six foot frame into the foot space in front of the passenger seat. He had to slide the seat back a little to give himself room to conceal himself, but hopefully Gavin wouldn’t notice the difference any time soon.

Connor adjusted his hearing until the muffled and soft sound of voices outside the car became legible to his linguistic programming. ‘ _I forgot how fucking awful stale cigarettes taste,_ ’ Gavin complained. ‘ _I’d better put them back there for a rainy day though, otherwise these’ll go missing like the rest._ ’

‘ _You want me to wait?_ ’

‘ _Nah, I’ll be up in a minute_.’

Connor tried to retreat further, but there was nowhere for him to go. When Gavin came toward the passenger door again, he had to make a decision quickly. Now was probably the only chance he’d get to try and seduce the information out of Gavin.

* * *

 

When Gavin opened the door of his car, the last thing he expected was to be grabbed and dragged into it. He yelled out, but Tina was already long gone. His hand automatically moved toward his gun even as his foot kicked out at the figure on the floor. Right before the door closed and the internal light went out again, he looked down properly only to see Connor had crammed himself into the space at his feet.

Gavin relaxed, confident he wasn’t about to be murdered. At least, he hoped not.

“What the hell, Connor?” he demanded, though he could guess. If he wasn’t careful he was soon going to have a difficult time hiding that fact.

The android’s dimmed down lights flared back up to normal, both helping Gavin see him, and making the car feel a little eerie. He moved forward awkwardly and tried to sit on his knees, even as his hands came to Gavin’s and gently pushed his legs apart. Gavin swallowed and fought the urge to look away from Connor’s intense gaze.

“You and I are both aware you know the answer to that,” Connor answered softly. His hands slowly slid up Gavin’s knees to his upper thighs.

Gavin didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he tried to speak. “Yeah, so? Nine didn’t get it out of me, what makes you think you can?”

Connor’s smile widened as he moved into a standing position on his knees, bringing his face closer to Gavin’s. It was disconcerting, to say the least. His hand moved to Gavin’s crotch and palmed at his semi hard dick. Gavin started at the touch.

“I saw everything. Nine neglected your poor cock far too much, didn’t he? It might not be the most efficient means, but I’m confident I can bring you to a point where you want to do exactly what I ask of you,” Connor explained in a low tone.

Gavin opened his mouth to defend himself, but it soon became clear he couldn’t quite find the words. Connor sat back again slightly and turned his attention from Gavin’s face. One of his hands moved from Gavin’s thigh to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up enough to reveal his navel and the trail of hair that led down into his jeans.

Connor’s fingers passed through the hair on his stomach slowly and gently, and then he leaned forward and buried his nose in it as well. Connor left an agonizingly slow trail of kisses in the direction of his waistband while his other hand worked on undoing the button of his jeans.

Gavin’s breaths came faster now, and he didn’t hesitate to lift his hips to help Connor tug his jeans and briefs down past his knees. He still couldn’t quite believe his little stunt had resulted in him getting lucky twice in one shitty night shift, instead of berated for ruining the game he wasn’t interested in to begin with.

“Gavin, I want to know where the other three eggs are,” Connor said in the same soft tone, his breath ghosting over the skin of his bared cock. “I’ll trade you for them,” he added as he lowered his hand very slightly until Gavin’s foreskin had been pulled back.

Gavin squirmed in his seat. He knew Connor would keep his word and finish what he started. Probably.

“Trade what?”

Connor seemed to have been expecting him to be difficult. His expression hardly flickered as he bent down and circled the tip of Gavin’s cock with his lips. The strange texture of his tongue slid against his slit, then circled over the now fully exposed skin on his head.

Gavin clamped his mouth shut, but a whimper escaped him anyway.

“I take it you’re interested?”

Gavin bit his lip, the desire to refuse instinctively bubbling up his throat. “I told Nine I wouldn’t help him cheat, and I didn’t. Really, what makes you think I’ll do that for you?”

Connor tilted his head the other way. Gavin noticed every minute movement of his fingers tightening around his cock. “Cheating? You’re the one who made interrogating you part of the game. Act with as much bravado as you like, but all you did was show your susceptibility to being persuaded in this way.”

Connor sat up on his knees again. Gavin was helpless to stop him from pulling him down and closer by the collar of his leather jacket. Connor’s gaze softened again, and so did his tone and demeanour.

“Your earlier activities are probably still affecting your body. You’d prefer to have your cock inside me, wouldn’t you?”

Gavin’s dick twitching in response to Connor’s words was what gave him away. But either way, he was too shocked by the fact the android was even capable of behaving in this way to try to deny it.

Connor let out a soft laugh as he sat back and undid his pants. “I understand.”

“W-what?” Gavin mumbled as he watched Connor efficiently remove his own shoes, pants and underwear. Before he knew it he had a lapful of half-naked android.

“I’m fine with doing it this way. I hypothesise this method will be faster and more efficient than Nine’s, anyway.”

Gavin frowned while he watched Connor removed his jacket next. “This is about more than just the eggs, isn’t it?”

But Gavin was distracted from his own question when Connor leaned over and took his mouth in a kiss. It was soft and tender, but still felt good enough to make him moan in the back of his throat. Connor’s tongue wasn’t as invasive and demanding as Nine’s, but it was still clear which of them had the upper hand in this interaction.

One of Connor’s hands moved from where they were cupping his face, and when Gavin was given a chance to breathe properly, he saw it had been to remove Connor’s tie and unbutton his shirt. Gavin’s hand slid from Connor’s hip up over his torso. His muscle tone was ridiculous, like something straight off a magazine page, but Gavin could still appreciate it while it was being shoved in his face.

Connor’s fingers ran up the back of Gavin’s neck, making him shiver. They came to rest at the back of his head among short strands of hair as Connor slid even closer. The android’s dick didn’t have the same kind of heat as a human erection, but the sight of his rubbing against his middle more than made up for it. But Connor was clearly far too cramped by the car’s low ceiling to get much more movement or friction going.

Before he could suggest it, Connor had already reached down between the seat and the door. Gavin’s hands instinctively gripped at Connor’s thighs when he felt the seat recline back, but the moment they stopped moving Connor was on him again.

The android slid against him once more, and Gavin took the opportunity to mouth at his chest. He slid his hands around to fondle Connor’s ass now that it was so easy to reach. When he brushed his fingers down the cleft, he felt how much lube had gathered. It was like Connor had already been prepared and fucked open, but maybe these things were just simpler when you were an android.

“Mm, don’t,” Connor mumbled from somewhere above him. Not sure what he was referring to exactly, Gavin lifted both of his hands away from his body. Connor slid back down until his mouth was just above Gavin’s ear. “I want your cock to be the first thing to penetrate me tonight.”

Gavin barely had time to process Connor’s words before he took hold of his dick and moved to line it up with his entrance. Gavin inhaled sharply as Connor’s tight, slick hole closed over him.

“H-holy shit,” he mumbled and reached out to grope Connor’s ass again.

“Should I have turned around first?” Connor teased as he adjusted his position.

Gavin slid a hand up the small of his back to the middle of his shoulder blades, encouraging Connor to lean closer again. “No, this is nice,” Gavin admitted quietly.

Connor supported himself with one arm while his other hand cupped Gavin’s face. He began to move in some sort of rhythm, squeezing around Gavin impossibly tight on every up stroke.

Gavin’s head lolled back against the seat as he allowed himself to sink into the blissful and intimate feeling. After a while he found a way to tilt his hips into Connor in a way that made the android shudder. Gavin wasn’t sure whether it was an act, or if Connor felt things in a different way to his successor. In that moment he couldn’t round up enough brain cells to ask.

There was a hard, purposeful tap against the passenger window. Gavin and Connor flinched against each other and froze. Gavin squinted at the window to see it was Nine who was peering in at them. He and Connor were staring at each other, LEDs flashing yellow.

Gavin pressed a hand to his chest, trying to encourage his heart to settle down. Connor moved, blocking Nine from Gavin’s vision. Or maybe it was the other way around.

“Quick, tell me where they are,” Connor urged. “I promise I’ll finish things here before I go looking for them.”

Gavin frowned, still not fully grounded back in reality. If Connor was in his car, he thought the android would already have a fair idea of where they were. “I…”

Gavin was distracted by Connor’s hand glowing blue and the sound of his car doors locking. He saw Nine move from his spot, and realised he’d walked around to the other side of the car when the locks clicked again and the backseat door on the other side opened.

“Do you think that as Gavin’s partner I haven’t used that trick a hundred times?” Nine asked as he closed the door behind him. With the seat tilted back so far, Gavin only had to raise his head slightly to meet Nine’s eyes. Nine gave him a small but sincere smile before turning his attention back to Connor.

Gavin was sure they were still talking to each other silently. But all he could focus on right then was the fact Connor wasn’t moving. It seemed he’d have to end their rivalry to get what he wanted.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, they’re in the glovebox,” he grumbled. “ _Obviously_.”

Connor whipped around inhumanly fast to verify this, and Nine scrambled forward only a moment later. There were two wrapped eggs and another piece of foil. Connor only had time to grab an egg and the foil before Nine swooped in on the other egg.

“I win,” Connor said as he waved his prize around. “I found two other bits of foil in the shopping bag,” he said as he nodded toward the bag next to Nine, before the other android could protest.

“Can we not worry about this right now?” Gavin complained.

Nine had clearly found Connor’s claim contentious, but he immediately turned his attention back to Gavin. “You’re right,” he said softly, “I think this has gone on long enough.”

Nine’s hands went up his shirt as he leaned over to kiss him. His fingers brushed against Gavin’s still slightly sore nipples, but didn’t push him any further. Connor hesitated for a moment, then picked his rhythm back up from where he’d left off.

When Nine backed off to let him breathe for a moment, Gavin saw Nine’s hand was entwined with Connor’s, even if their positions and the cramped car meant it was at an awkward angle. Gavin’s toes curled in his boots, and his jeans pulled taut around his ankles as his legs tried to fall open further. Connor placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and he mumbled incomprehensibly.

“Fuck, I’m so close.”

“I’m surprised you were able to get it up again for so long,” Nine commented offhandedly. “Must have been all the chocolate,” he added dryly.

“You two could have just left me to eat it instead of making this a thing,” Gavin grumbled, but it was hard to focus on a conversation when Connor felt so amazing around him.

“What, you want to eat the rest now?” Nine teased.

Before he could answer, Gavin tensed and came deep inside Connor, who switched to rocking against him gently until he was done. Gavin felt his hips jerk into Connor. Soft kisses land on his nose and forehead.

By the time he managed to open his eyes again, Connor and Nine were holding hands with their foreheads pressed together. They didn’t exactly seem to be mad at each other anymore.

Gavin was getting tired of being left out of their conversations. “So, do you two honestly think anyone else cares enough about this to count the pieces of foil you found? You’ve got one each, as far as they’re concerned, you’re still even after all that. What a waste of time,” he criticised.

Nine and Connor smiled at each other before looking down at Gavin. “Even if that is true, I wouldn’t say it was a total waste of time,” Connor replied as he stroked a thumb over Gavin’s cheek tenderly. “And besides, Nine still knows that I beat him,” he added smugly.

Nine rolled his eyes. “If anything, we’re both losers for caring about it so much.”

“If you’re going to take that stance, at least be more optimistic,” Connor chided. “We got the same amount, which was more than anyone else. We both won. And it was fun.”

Gavin scoffed as he shifted in his seat. He closed his eyes as Connor rose and released his dick. “If anything, I’d say _I_ won.”

He had gotten his chocolate and eaten most of it too, after all. And judging from the tender touches and looks he was still getting, it might just lead to a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like it kind of cuts off at the end there. I've had a tough month and just wanted to get this one done like it was meant to be about 3 weeks ago. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
